The Moment When Robbie Met Ryback
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Just like the title insists, he was like any opponent who faced him. Definitely a dream gone wrong from Mr. Robbie Shapiro that you'll have to see to believe.


**The Moment When Robbie Met Ryback"**

**Rated T  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either WWE or Victorious.**

* * *

It was nighttime. Here we lay 17-year old musical nerd Robbie Shapiro and his good old buddy Rex Powers sleeping on a very peaceful bed inside Robbie's bedroom. They both became so inseperable ever since they ever stepped into Hollywood Arts. They got to meet good friends like the beautiful Tori Vega, the boyishly charming Beck Oliver, the indisputable Jade West, the interesting and talented Andre Harris and the future love of his crazy life, the goofy red-head known as Cat Valentine.

Oh, how he and Cat would have the most wildest of dreams. In her eyes, he always dreamed that he'd be the geeky prince who would emerge from the sunset and save the beautiful red-headed princess from a angry fire-breathing dragon puppet that was Rex himself. Or in most times from Robbie's point of view, he would dream of being the fanciest well-dressed gentleman and charming a well-dressed Cat, who would be decked out in sparkly red in which they would dance next to the moonlight, without any distractions from Rex whatsoever. Or perhaps, Robbie would stand with his guitar on that stage and just sing to Cat a perfect sweet melody such as "I Think Youre Swell" or perhaps make her laugh with a song about broken glass. Oh, how the times they would spend together.

However, his sweet dreams about Cat was about to be over. This night was something that Robbie would have never expected at all.

In his dream, he appeared to be wearing some kind of bright orange flannel and denim pants, which was sometime his everyday clothes. And he appeared to be standing alongside some kind of wrestling ring of some sorts. Well, of course, Robbie and Rex always loved watching wrestling on TV whenever it came on Monday's, Thursday's, or even Friday's. He was always obsessed with the sport. He never quite knew he would be competing inside the ring. Maybe he saw this as a way to impress Cat with his wrestling skills.

His friends Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Rex, Sinjin, Sikowitz, Lane, and his girlfriend Cat are all sitting at ringside, looking at him and cheering him on.

"Hey, guys! I'm actually wrestling in my first match! This rocks!" Robbie exclaimed to his friends.

"You got this in the bag, Robbie!" Tori exclaimed and clapped in support for Shapiro.

"If you're coming out of the ring in one!" Jade shot back fiercely at the fearless Robbie. Everyone, including Beck, all scowled at Jade, who didn't seem to really care.**  
**

"Ignore him, Robbie!" Cat yelled at him happily, "You can do it! I have faith in you!"

"Thank you! This one's for you!" Robbie yelled back to Cat from the ring as her shout-out to him made him look confident in himself. It was finally time for the introductions as ring announcer Justin Roberts had entered the ring.

_"Ladies and gentleman, this bout is set for one fall! Introducing first... from Hollywood Arts, weighing at 152 pounds, 162 if you're counting the puppet..."_ the ring announcer said before he was cut off by an upset Robbie.

"HE'S NOT A PUPPET!" Robbie yelled at the ring announcer, who scowled back at him.

"Like anybody cares..." Justin said right to Robbie as he got back on the mic, _"Robbie 'I'm Not Andy Samberg' Shapiro!"_

Robbie then jumped on the mat with his hands raised and fists pumped in the air as his friends, except Jade, all applaused._  
_

"You can do it, Robbie!" Cat shouted at him once again as Robbie gave her a wink. And now came his opponent.

_"And his opponent... from Sin City... weighing at 291 pounds... Ryyyyyyyyyyybaaaaaaack!"_

As soon as Robbie had now heard his music and the words 'Feed meeeee...', Robbie's heart just dropped like a damn kidney stone. This guy puts opponents away faster than laundry being shot out of a dryer in record time. He was now afraid for his life, yet he was still too paralyzed to move.

"Is he gonna wet himself?" Beck spoke right to Jade.

"Ohhhh, yeah..." Jade chuckled evilly as Ryback marched down to the ramp with a scary glare in his eyes. He was so furious that if you touched him in any part of his body, he would just snap at the wrong time. It was certian that he needed to be fed and the rest of Robbie's friends were making him be a part of the meat that was left for the wolf named Ryback.

He soon entered the ring with such velocity and anger pointing at the nerd and his frightened face.

Robbie's legs were too weak to leave the ring. Ryback was now facing him one-on-one. Robbie felt like he was gonna cry.

"Uhhh, h-hi... big guy! Man, y-y-you look to be h-h-happy." Robbie cried, yet he was still cracking a smile. "Y-y-you want some b-b-broken glass?"

"FEED... ME... MORE!" Ryback yelled at Robbie's face. His yell sounded like Robbie's innards screaming for mercy.

"No, you can't!" Robbie shivered as he was about to make a run for it by leaving/falling out of the ring and looking for the barricades just to get out, but Ryback ran a whole lot faster as he grabbed him by the back before Robbie could ever make it over the barricade. "YAAAAAAAAAAAH! REEEEEEEEEX, SAVE ME!"

"I can't hear ya! I'm watchin' Ryback!" Rex exclaimed as Robbie was in shock as his best friend just now turned on him, "Oh, look... some poor bastard's gonna get fed. I like me food!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robbie screamed once again as Ryback tossed him into the ring. As Ryback approached him, Robbie tried his best to beg for mercy, "PLEASE DON'T! I'M TENDER WHEN IT COMES TO PAIN!"

Ryback grabbed Robbie's shoulders and pounded the back of his head through the mat multiple times.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! AAAAAAAAH! MY SMALL CEREBRUM! IT BLEEDS!" Robbie screamed and grunted in pain as multiple times of being hit in the back of the head due to the mat took his toll heavily on him.

After the head pounds stopped, Ryback picked Robbie up by the neck and sent him crashing his back hard with a powerbomb. Tori and the others cringed in mercy because of this.

"Uggggh! That's so nasty..." Tori squinted as Andre was busy munching on some popcorn.

"I'm certain he'll fight back..." Andre replied as he was still munching. "Oh, look! Ryback got his arm!"

"Um... that's not his arm." Cat told Andre as his eyes had bulged because of the thought.

Robbie got slammed down again because of his crotch was broken at the hands of Ryback. He was now screaming for Ryback to just finish him off and get over it.

"REXXXXXXXX! HELLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEE! MY NUTS ARE BROOOOOOOKEN!" Robbie screamed at Rex who was just busy slurping down a Pepsi.

"Nope! CM Punk brought me these! He told me Ryback's destroying some loser with a puppet in his hand. Ha!" Rex chuckled as Robbie finally got up.

But as Robbie turned around...

...he was planted with a clothesline by Ryback. That clothesline was just so monstrous that Robbie got flipped 720 degrees horizontal and crashlanded his face right into the mat. Not to mention that he may have lost a tooth brutally.

"Owwwww, my tooth..." Robbie cried once again as Ryback was now feeling a whole lot pumped. It was now time for the kill.

"FINISH HIM!" Ryback spoke to the audience who were now cheering like crazy for him to break Robbie like a busted up accordion.

"ROBBIE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Cat screamed at Robbie, who was now being picked up by the huge Ryback.

"Ahhhhh... take me home sweet death..." Robbie chuckled painfully as Ryback got him in suplex position and then got Robbie in somesort of an torture rack backbreaker position. This was gonna be it. The climax to end all climaxes. The move to end all moves.

It was time for Robbie to get shell-shocked.

"Ohhhh, man... this is gonna be bad..." Sinjin said in fear as Ryback took three steps, fell backwards in a rush and...

...

...BAM! Robbie was now one hell of dummified vegetable. The collision from Robbie's entire body to the mat sounded like a atomic stinkbomb going right off on impact. It felt like the bomb to end all bombs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ROOOOOOOOOOO-BEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cat screamed in slow motion as Robbie was stone-cold dead at the hands of Ryback. At least Robbie managed to crack a little smile at Cat right before Ryback had pinned his shoulders for a three count.

It was at the moment that Robbie finally woke up from that horrible ass-kicking of a dream. His face sweating like tiny sweat-filled bullets which rained on his face. That was a horrible beating that he took. Period.

"Ack!" Robbie yelped as he started to pant normally because of the palpations that was beating in his heart. Not to mention the thoughts of Ryback hurting him just went right into his brain. "Rex, are you okay?"

There seemed to be no response from Rex whatsoever. he hardly seemed to care about what his frightened nerdy friend had to think or dream about. Ryback was frightening enough as it is. Probably worse when Rex was being thrown in reverse from the tornado machine.

"Rex?" Robbie said once again, but to no avail. Rex still wouldn't respond. "Oh well, you are no use to what I feel. I'll go back to my sleep."

Robbie then finally decided to ignore Rex and to go right back to sleep where he belonged, but somehow, his head turned to the side for some unknown reason.

"Good night, Ryback!" Robbie exclaimed to Ryback, who was sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag wrapped around him.

"FEED... ME... MORE!" Ryback shouted at Robbie from up above.

"I told you for the last time, you can't have any ravioli! You already ate mine and Rex's! Can we take a break?" Robbie complained and groaned as he went back to bed in stressed fashion.

"I'LL... FEED... MYSELF!" Ryback shot back to Robbie as he got up from his sleeping bag and kicked the nerd's bedroom door down and wen't right to the fridge almost instantly. After he left, Robbie let out a groan.

"I should've gotten myself a cat..." Robbie complained as he finally went right back to bed for good. Indicating that this was already hell enough for Robbie to contain as he turned in for the night without Rex having to feed him to Ryback.

Robbie's terror just kept going on for as long as he could already stomach in a long time.

* * *

This just already came to me right now. I hope everyone saw the horrible as-beating of Robbie Shapiro. I take it Rex had no help in him whatsoever.

Meanwhile, READ... AND... REVIEW!


End file.
